


morning sun

by Anthissa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthissa/pseuds/Anthissa
Summary: Felix awoke that morning with two strong arms wrapped around his chest, anchoring him in place and a warmth pressed against his body.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	morning sun

Felix awoke that morning with two strong arms wrapped around his chest, anchoring him in place and a warmth pressed against his body. It was a single reminder to Felix that they were no longer living in a time of turmoil, that the war the once consumed Fodlan was brought to an end, Dimitri and Byleth standing victorious over the Adrestian Empire. Although there were still pockets of fighting to be taken care of, in the now newly  unified kingdom of Fodlan, they were now truly living in a time of deserved peace. 

The early morning sun filtered gently through the windows, heralding the beginning of a pleasant summer. Felix had duties to attend to as the ‘shield of Faerghus’ and the ‘royal advisor’ and he would have an earful from the other nobles. 

Though he would happily put up with the snapping from the rest of the nobles and the glares if only he could spend a few extra minutes like this, in bed, with the man he loved. The two of them rarely got to spend time together, especially away from either of their estates. 

Felix smiled tenderly as he felt the subtle movements, as Sylvain, his husband, slowly stirred awake.

“Mmm, Fe?” Sylvain groggily murmured as he shifted his weight, “you awake?”

Felix rolled his eyes, “Yeah. I am now.” 

“Awh,” Sylvain tutted, “I didn’t mean to wake you Fe, I’m sorry.” 

Felix groaned although still frustrated, his voice was softer- kinder even. “Hmm, maybe I’ll have to kick you out of my bed tonight- I’ll be able to sleep then.” 

“No,” Sylvain whined, pulling Felix closer. “C’mon Fe you can’t do that to me.”

Felix smiled gently, as he snuggled against Sylvain’s chest, “Yeah. I can’t. You make a good heat source for when I get too cold.”

Sylvain chuckled, placing a gentle kiss against Felix’s neck. “See. You love me too much.”

Felix rolled his eyes, “Of course I love you, Sylvain. I wouldn’t have married you otherwise.”

Sylvain smiled into his neck, “I love you too, Fe. I love you a lot.” 

“Come on Sylvain,” Felix chided jokingly, “no need to get sappy so early in the morning,” 

Sylvain ignored him and only continued to place gentle kisses against his neck and cheek, and pulled him more snug into his arms. “Mmm, I should probably let you go then shouldn’t I? A royal advisor has his … royal advisor duties to attend to after all.” 

Felix groaned, “Oh don’t remind me. I despise politics and stuffy nobles. I would rather spend the rest in the day in bed with you than be in the presence of Kleiman for another minute.” 

Sylvain laughed, manoeuvring Felix out of his arms as sat upright in the bed to stretch, “that bad, huh?” 

Felix rolled his eyes as he settled back against his pillow, missing the feeling of Sylvain against him, “you don’t even know the worst of it.” 

Sylvain chuckled, “well it is only early morning, we have a bit more time to waste,” Sylvain settled back on the bed beside him, lying on his stomach, “you can stay in here for a while longer if that’s what you would prefer.”

Felix smiled at Sylvain, “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, Sylvain.” 

Sylvain kissed him and gently nuzzled his nose. “Yeah. Neither would I, Felix. I love you.”

“I love you too, Sylvain.” Felix smiled into their kiss, laughing softly as Sylvain continued to pepper kisses on his cheek and along his jaw. 

_Felix was late to his meeting that day, but no amount of chastising from the other nobles could distract him from the pleasant memories of that morning._

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I wrote while working on some other stuff.  
> Kudos + Feedback are very much appreciated!


End file.
